A Christmas Ball
by hermeres
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome have a dance after Kagome sees a woman touching Sesshomaru. Fluffy and Sesshomaru is so not his anime self. :D Enjoy


Just want to say Merry Christmas Melissa, and Hope you have a Happy New Year.

Tears slid down Kagome's face as she sat all along at a table in the corner. She and her husband Sesshomaru had come to the Christmas ball. She really had no reason to be crying. A wave of jealousy had come over her when she caught Sesshomaru talking to a pretty blonde across the room. All they did was talk, but what got Kagome off was the fact that the blonde felt she could put her hands on Sesshomaru. Her vision immediately blurred, to where she couldn't see Sesshomaru reprimand the blonde for her familiarity of his body. After he was done making the blond cry, he stalked away to where Kagome was with tears on her face.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked rather confused. He had no reason for her to be crying. When he had said her name, she looked up giving him a rather cold glance.

"What?"

"Why are you crying?" Sesshomaru immediately sat down, and he began to wipe her tears away. She had yet to say anything as to why she was crying. "Sweetie please tell me." Sesshomaru pleaded. He felt his world crumble every time he saw her cry.

"Who was she? Why did you give her permission to touch you?" Kagome whispered out brokenly. She couldn't take this drama with her condition.

"She is an associate of mine. Did you perhaps see me lay into her for touching me?" Sesshomaru pleaded as he held her face in his hands. She shook her head and just stared into his eyes. "Tell me what I can do to get the look off your face that makes me hurt?"

"Dance with me." Kagome smiled as he gave her back a smile that spoke a thousand volumes.

Kagome dragged Sesshomaru on to the dance floor to just be alone for a while. When they reached the center of the floor, Kagome turned around to see that Sesshomaru had his blank stare on. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak, but Kagome placed a finger on his lips. She took his hands in her, and place his left in her right hand and put his right on her waist. Kagome's left hand rested on his right shoulder as they began to Waltz. They started slow to adjust, and gradually became more fluent. Sesshomaru lightly massaged his side as they danced. Kagome gave him a heart stopping smile as she leaned into him. Right before she could land a kiss, the song changed to a slow beat. Sesshomaru caught her off guard by jerking her forward to where there was no space between them. Kagome moved her hands up his shoulders and around his neck. Feeling content, Kagome laid her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder and let him lead her.

"Are you having a good night?" came a whisper in Kagome's ear. She tightened her grip on his neck and smiled.

"Yes, Sesshomaru. Thank you for asking me here."

"The pleasure was all mine." Sesshomaru brought her even closer, if possible. Sesshomaru began to take on more of Kagome's weight. "Kagome are you ready to leave?" He felt a slight nod of her head. He gently disentangled each other and head for their coats. Giving the slip back to reclaim their coats, he button Kagome up tight and carried her to the car. He didn't get any reaction from her over the fact that she could walk. He looked down into his arms to find that she was already asleep. He kept going on his descent till he made it to his car. The valet opened the door. Sesshomaru sat Kagome down and buckled her in. As he went around and sat down in his seat, he looked over to Kagome. A little bit of hair had fallen into her eyes making her appear like an angel. Sesshomaru started the car, and they were off to their house of three years.

Kagome was carried out of the car, and into their bedroom that they've shared for two years. Sesshomaru tried rousing Kagome from her slumber, but all he did was in vain. Finally a funny little idea popped into his head to wake his sleeping beauty, at least enough to get her undressed. He slowly placed his lips on hers giving her a slow, gentle kiss. Slowly, Sesshomaru made his way across her jaw with light kisses down to her neck and stayed there till he felt her responding. He slowly made his way up her neck, her jaw and finally back to her lips to give her one last kiss. When he went to pull away, Kagome latched her arms around his neck giving him a kiss full of passion. Slowly he began to take her hands off her as he protested.

"Kagome you need to get undressed." Sesshomaru whispered as he made a move to get off the bed.

"I have a better way to get us both undressed." Kagome murmured as she began to unbutton his shirt. She kissed every new piece of skin that came her way till he was in front of her naked. Sesshomaru repaid the favor.

Yes they did the nasty!

Sesshomaru and Kagome sat in blissful silence as they tried to regain their breaths.

"Kagome where did all that energy come from? You were dead asleep when we came in, and all of a sudden it's like you've had a few energy drinks." Sesshomaru panted out as he rolled onto his side to see his beautiful Kagome sweaty and panting as well.

"That's what happens. You're sleepy one minute, hyper the next and all those fabulous mood swings." Kagome stated hoping he would catch the meaning behind her words. By his dumbfounded expression, he obviously didn't get it. "I'm pregnant, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru sat there stunned for a few minutes till he finally came out of his stupor. Safe to say that these two were back at it for a few more rounds.

A.N. Yes I know he is not the typical Sesshomaru, but this is my fic. : D


End file.
